Salvadore Jax
Jax the White Tiger is the captain of the Jax Pirates. Appearance Jax is a slim, yet muscular white-haired man with a handsome face. Jax's face is always with strict on his face, showing that he does'nt like to talk much but he has a good relationship with his crew. He has also wearing a blue coat and a small sword is always with him. Personality Jax is a intelligent man although he has not many words.He always has good plan that's why his crew is powerful and unite. Jax does not like people to be give up easily even if defeated in a fight. He always encourage his crew that that was no enemy that could not be beaten only if fear existed. He had killed his crew mates who wanted to die just beacuse losing in a fight. Relationships Crews Jax Pirates His relationship with his crew was good, as well as almost all the crew mates respect him because of his strength and they believe him at any time.He has a friendly realtionship with the navigator of the crew, Carrisa which different from the others as they always has a talk. Abilities and Powers Follow with his high bounty, Jax is apparently extremely powerful, easily one of the strongest characters introduced. Haki Jax is able to utilize Haki the same way Shanks, Luffy and Whitebeard can. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki allows Jax to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. Jax has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath. Kenbunshoku Haki This type of Haki can allow Jax to sense the emotions and nature of others. It appears that it is also possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well. The strength and mastery Jax has over this kind of Haki is also shown by the fact that he can sense people all over the Island he is currently on while most people can sense only in their immediate vicinity. Devil Fruit Jax ate the "Neko Neko no Mi, Model: White Tiger", a rarer-than-Logia Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruitwhich allows him to turn into a white tiger, which is probably the reason for his nickname. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strengthfair distace.Like other Zoan users, Jax is able to take a hybrid human-beast form. However, Jax's control over his transformations seems to be the greatest of any other Zoan user shown so far, as unlike most other Zoan users, Jax can transform selective parts of his body without changing his whole appearance. The fruit's greatest attribute, however, is that by transforming into a white tiger of white flames at will. Jax's Devil Fruit gives him a resistance to damage similar to that of a Logia user. In his white tiger form, Jax is intangible just like Logia users as he is a tiger made of a certain element (white tiger flames). However, unlike Logia users, his body in his human form is not intangible and is, therefore, not immune to damage from enemy attacks. This makes Jax more vulnerable while he is in his human form. Rokushiki Jax has complete mastery of Rokushiki, as he can mastery all six of the fighting styles, Kami-e, Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru, Tekkai. Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users